Adomox (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Oblitus | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Blonde | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Oblitus | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Casino Owner, Former Black Nova | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Duggan; David Baldeón | First = Nova Vol 5 18 | Last = Nova Vol 5 20 | HistoryText = Adomox was a member of the Nova Corps who felt dissatisfied with the distribution of power among the Corps. Seeking more power than granted to him, Adomox formed the Black Novas, a renegade off-shoot of the Corps that used technology to illegally gain access to the full power possible from their helmets, an act that would ultimately sap power from the Nova Force as a whole, in order to augment their own strength for personal glory and gain. When a member of the Nova Corps began to catch on to the team's trail, Adomox had him killed by the hand of Jesse Alexander, another member of the Corps who wanted to join the Black Novas. While Adomox was dissatisfied with Jesse's decision to kill the Nova quickly and leave no traces, as he wanted to leave a body as a message, he nevertheless was pleased to see Alexander prove his loyalty to the Black Novas and brought him into the group officially shortly thereafter. After years of working with the Black Novas, Jesse quit and shortly after the Nova Corps finally caught up to the renegade faction, and Adomox was stripped of his helmet, and with it his powers. Escaping, he made his way to Oblitus, a lawless space station constructed from hundreds of derelict ships and bases, and began to amass as much wealth and power as he could, opening up a casino to run his businesses out of. Over time, Adomox became one of the most powerful figures on Oblitus. When the secrets of Uatu the Watcher were released to the world, Sam Alexander, the new Nova and Jesse's son, saw Adomox and his father's crimes, and began to search for answers, seeking out Rocket Raccoon. Rocket and Sam traveled to Oblitus, breaking into Adomox's casino so Sam could interrogate the former Black Nova. Adomox willingly shared his past with Jesse and the truth of the Black Novas, but in the process, he flooded the room with a deadly poison that infected the three of them. While he was possessed the antidote and cured himself, he would only be willing to share it if Sam and Rocket traveled to a remote world where the Black Novas once operated out of a bunker, to recover a machine that would reconfigure Sam's helmet to allow Adomox to use it instead. However, Sam Alexander reconfigured his helmet to discharge energy blast on Adomox, which later revealed both his dishonorable discharge record and the fact that Jesse was actually an undercover agent . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Nova Helmet (Supernovas) | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Crimelords